Storms of Passion
by Aquaformer
Summary: A request for Invader Kathy Starsky - a Blurr x Jetstorm fic with a few surprises thrown in. I don't own transformers. warning: slash, sexual themes, male preg, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on . This is based in TF Animated universe. This is just kind of the introduction chapter, more to come. this does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Detroit was having one of those busy days as nothing seemed to go exactly as it seemed it was supposed to. Many of the robots that were used throughout the city which had been created by the Sumdac Company were malfunctioning, as Professor Sumdac had gone mysteriously missing and Porter C. Powell, the arrogant pompous employee had appointed himself to run the robotic empire in the professor's absence. Sari had been kicked out of the only home that she had ever known and living with transformers who came and went at all times of the day and night was not exactly best for the young girl, but she didn't seem to care, as at least with the transformers, she felt like she belonged somewhere and that she was wanted and loved.

But things were also in turmoil at the base. Sentinel was being his own dumbaft self and pissing everyone off, including Blurr and the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm. Having had enough of the pontificating fool, Jetstorm and Blurr decided to head outside, and both sped away before Sentinel Prime could even blink. Jetfire, having seen Sari enter just a little while ago, decided to try to slip out unnoticed to find Sari as he needed to talk to her. Jazz tuned out the blue plow and focused his attention on practicing his skills with Prowl. In fact, by the time Sentinel realized was what going on, he no longer had an audience, and so miffed, Sentinel wandered off, much to the relief of the other bots inside the base.

Meanwhile, as Blurr and Jetstorm got further away from the city, a furious thunderstorm hit the area, and since it was in the middle of winter, sleet and hail along with ice and snow pounded the two, until they both took shelter in cave, watching the white stuff slowly pile up, locking the two together in the cave. And while the lights in their optics lit up the dark cave, they felt slightly cold, and snuggled close together to keep warm until someone could find them, though they both knew it would not be anytime soon.

Further away, in another cave that had not been snowed in, Bee and Wasp met up, hoping that they would at least have the peace they sought. Having been sparkmates since they both got kicked out of boot camp by Sentinel Prime, the two were merely looking for an excuse to enjoy each other's company and start their own little family. And so the two, in the privacy of the cave began to interface, which ended in a spark merge as Wasp overloaded into Bee, thus making Bee pregnant, though neither knew it yet.

Meanwhile, at the Con base, Starscream was getting restless, and even with the inclement weather, he was determined to fly off. And so, the seeker, not completely understanding how snow and stuff work on an organic planet work, took off only to soon be grounded. But once on the ground, he found a teammate who had left the base almost 12 hours ago almost frozen in the bad weather. And since Starscream liked this particular teammate, the seeker dragged the bot all the way to a nearby cave, using every known method to try to warm up the spider bot, Blackarachnia. And as Starscream continued to work on warming the femme up, he did not realize that he was also charging her up for an interfacing session.

In the meantime, all safe and sound back at the base, Prowl and Jazz attempted to meditate in Prowl's room, though cooler than most of the base, it was warmer than being completely outside. None the less, as the two sparkmates began to feel the wintery chill on their warm chassis, the two began to interface passionately and including a spark merge that would leave Prowl carrying sparklings, though nether knew it at the time.

Jetfire searched around the base to find where Sari had gone, as he wanted to get to know her better. Sari was found in one of the warmest rooms in the base, and Jetfire, seeing that Sari was crying, went into console her. Sari looked at the bot as he entered. She was upset, but not at any of the Autobots. She was missing her home and her father, Professor Sumdac even though she was still mad at him for putting Megatron back together in his lab. Life was so unfair, and though Jetfire did not understand much of what Sari was talking about, his listening audio alone made her feel better. And so the two continued to talk about various things, growing closer as they shared their stories.

Ratchet was in the med bay examining Bulkhead, who was with sparklings, thanks to Sentinel who had not only spark merged with Bulky but had also bonded to him. It was night after sentinel had gotten drunk on high grade and admitted his real feelings for the big lovable bot which were usually hidden under Sentinel's condescending attitude. And once Ratchet gave the sparklings and Bulkhead a clean bill of health, he sent Bulkhead out of the med bay before locking the door.

Ratchet was slightly nervous. Something was not quite right. And so being a medic, Ratchet did tests on himself and found to his surprise and chagrin even he was with sparklings. Ratchet swore in the most colorful language before leaving the med bay to go talk to his sparkmate, Optimus Prime, as Ratchet knew Optimus needed to know both as the squadron's leader and as being the father creator of the little ones. Optimus was surprised, as he had figured secretly to himself that Ratchet was too old to carry sparklings, but boy was he wrong.

And with half the squadron now pregnant, including (though not all were known) Bee, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bulkhead, things were going to get really interesting as back in the snowed in cave, Blurr and Jetstorm were keeping warm in a new way, by thoroughly enjoying each other's company, with kisses and hands rubbing over all kinds of delicate circuitry. And as the two continued their passionate interfacing session, their sparks felt like leaping from their chests to join with each other.

And once Blurr and Jetstorm released their respective sparks, the two sparks danced over head in an intricate dance before bonding, forming a link between the two bots, and though the bots did not spark merge yet, the intense feelings that they got from each other as well as being totally open to each other helped both bots overload completely. After the session, they noted that the snow had melted slightly from the intense heat form their session, and though too tired to do so now, they realized that with one more passionate session, they could melt the rest of the snow and head back to the base. But what is going to happen when the others realize the newly created bond between Blurr and Jetstorm?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on . This is based in TF Animated universe. Here I focused on Blurr and Jetstorm as they were trapped in that cave. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(a quick look inot the cave where Blurr and Jetstorm are trapped)

The two bots flicked on their own lights trying to see in the darkened cave as they had just been snowed in. Having never experienced cold or snow before, both bots were anxious about being trapped in the dark unknown cave. And after getting up and dusting themselves off, the two explored further inot the cave until they came to the back wall, the cave was barely big enough for the two of them to be in comfortably. As the finally realized that they were trapped, Jetstorm relaxed a bit slightly while Blurr panicked, as he was never one to be trapped and never one to remain still. But as the storm kept up, they felt that they had little choice but to ride out the blizzard in their protective haven. Unable to see a way out, the two sat down and began to talk.

"Boy, that Sentinel Prime is a windbag." Stated Jetstorm, feeling bad for saying it but knew it was the truth.

"youcansaythatagain, hejustkeepsgoingonandonandon" replied Blurr, not used to talking, but agreeing with Jetstorm.

"You are right, Blurr," replied Jetstorm, amazing Blurr that the other bot understood what he said "But now that we are out of there, how are we going to get out of here?"

Blurr, the older of the two, thought, not really sure as neither had a shovel or any plow type things in their alt modes. Then he remembered something he had learned from one of Prowl's boring lectures on nature – it is possible to melt snow with a lot of heat. But where on earth were they going to find enough heat to melt the snow away.

While Blurr was trying to think his way out of this, Jetstorm was becoming very jumpy and nervous, and though he did not want to admit it, he was a little scared. Blurr, understanding the need for quiet and calm, soon took the younger bot in his arms to calm the younger bot down as well as keep the younger bot warm. Jetstorm, feeling safe with Blurr's arms around him snuggled inot Blurr's chassis, trying to find whatever warmth he could. Blurr just smiled, even as both their sparks skipped a jolt and fluttered when they were so close to each other.

Jetstorm did not understand what was happening, and so began to ask Blurr, but Blurr knew as little about it as Jetstorm. All the two knew was that it only happened when they were around each other. But since Blurr realized that Jetstorm was shaking, Blurr drew the smaller bot toward him, calming both bots down. And without thinking about it, Blurr began to softly rub his hand up and down Jetstorm's back, making the younger bot begun to softly purr, as Jetstorm not only began to relax, but he could feel his systems start to warm up.

Blurr, not paying attention to the purrs coming from the young bot, was surprised when a hand suddenly played with his Audio receptors. Blurr looked down and saw a lustful look in the young Jetstorm's optics. Blurr, not completely understanding what was going on, tried backing away, but Jetstorm stopped the bot once Jetstorm hit one of Blurr's most sensitive spots (outside of the bot's interfacing area). Blurr felt the warmth and pleasure surge through his systems. And not wanting the pleasure to end, Blurr allowed the younger bot to continue his caresses, while Blurr began to pluck and lick delicate wiring in the aerial bots armor creases.

Soon enough, thanks to the licking and rubbing, both bots felt their cooling fans kick on, but neither cared as they were only focused on each other, not even noticing that the heat that they were giving off was melting the snow that pinned them inot the cave. Blurr caught Jetstorm's lips and gently began kissing the bot. Both tongues fought until Blurr's won and Jetstorm allowed Blurr to taste the sweet and unique taste of the aerial bots mouth. Jetstorm just melted inot the kiss, and allowed Blurr to take the aerial bot to the floor where the kissing, stroking, and rubbing continued. Blurr accidentally bumped inot the panel covering Jetstorm's interfacing area, eliciting a sharp, lustful moan that almost sent the little aerial bot over the edge. However, Jetstorm managed to hold off the overload, as the intense pleasures increased. Blurr found both his and Jetstorm's interfacing guard panels move aside, letting their raging cables, throbbing, stiff, think and hot, come forth, steam jetting out as they emerged, showing just how hot the two were.

Jetstorm was surprised as Blurr was huge, much bigger than his own cable was. But Blurr, seeing the cable, thought it was gorgeous and began to gently and tenderly suck on Jetstorm's cable, causing the younger bot to have a small overload, shooting right inot Blurr's waiting throat. And having gotten off his younger lover, Blurr decided it was time to take this virgin. And finding the interfacing port in Jetstorm's interfacing area, Blurr first inserted a couple of fingers to prepare the younger bot for penetration. Once Blurr saw copious amounts of lubricating fluid come out of the port, Blurr decided it was time and climbed on top of his younger lover, carefully balancing his weight so as not to crush the young aerial bot. And as Blurr gently pushed his cable inot Jetstorm's front port, Jetstorm moaned in delicious agony. Blurr pushed in slowly, waiting for Jetstorm's port to adjust to the large cable entering it.

Once the port adjusted, Blurr set a slow pace at first, as he did not want to hurt his young lover. Jetstorm, riding high on pleasure, encouraged Blurr to go faster, to which Blurr complied. Jetstorm and Blurr were now lost among the sensations, both groaning in lustfully and blissfully, still unaware that half the snow blocking them in had melted away. And as the two continued their session, both chest plates moved aside, allowing their bare, royal blue un-bonded sparks out. The sparks danced and played together in the air before gently slamming inot each other, creating a bond. And while this did not cause overload per se, both were suddenly inundated with anything and everything of their mate, as nothing, no secrets remained hidden.

Blurr felt Jetstorm's fear and anger, as Jetstorm was angry at Sentinel Prime for many different reasons. Jetstorm felt Blurr's fears and anxieties, among other things. Both, realizing their sparkmate was hurting sent out pulses of love to each other as they continued to interface. Then as they got more inot the session the sparks which had just bonded, had merged even closer together, changing colors. And as full overload hit both bots, Blurr, who happened to catch the spark color change but did not have enough capacity left to think about it, overloaded inot Jetstorm while Jetstorm overloaded onot Blurr's abdomen. And being tired, both fell inot recharge, Blurr's arms wrapped around Jetstorm and Blurr's cable still buried in Jetstorm's port. The two were so tired, they had failed to notice that they had melted quite a bit of the snow that had held them in the cave.

When both woke a few hours, they were amazed and yet curious, as they did not understand the whole being sparkmates thing as neither had had a sparkmate before. After having separated from each other, Blurr and Jetstorm noticed that the snow had melted significantly, though not enough for them to get out. Blurr and the aerial bot just looked at each other and smiled, as they prepared for a second session, a session in which they hoped would melt the rest of the snow so that they could finally leave this primus forsaken cave in the middle of nowhere. And though they went through with their plan, neither one yet realized that Jetstorm was now carrying sparklings inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on . This is based in TF Animated universe. Here I focused on Skywarp and Thundercracker as they were trapped in that cavern, though there are a few other couples thrown in here. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(After Starscream left the D-con base)

Skywarp and Thundercracker were looking to find their commander Starscream. The blinding blizzard was making the search extremely difficult, and soon the two were grounded. At with not being able to fly through, the two transformed to their bipedal mode, but made little headway as the blizzard kept the two at bay. Deciding to try to find a place out of the storm and resume the search once the blizzard passed, Warp and TC soon found a deserted cavern of some sort that protected them from the swirling cold winds just outside. And though the two were trying to find Screamer, they realized that not even their commander would be dumb enough to try and fly in this weather.

Thundercracker just relaxed, as it was nice not to hear their commander screeching at them or Megatron yelling at them, but Warp was pacing around nervously, making the older seeker slightly nervous.

"Stop pacing, everything will be fine Warp!" stated an annoyed Thundercracker.

"I can't help it" retorted Warp 'I am cold, worried, and nervous. How could I possibly relax while our commander is out there possibly getting frozen stiff?"

Thundercracker was silent, as he had not thought of that. Yes, they were made of tough metal, but metal when it gets cold is a very bad thing. But seeing that Warp was still not calming down, the older Seeker took the younger one and snuggly wrapped him up in his arms. Warp was surprised, but felt a calm feeling overwhelm him. But soon after the warm feeling passed by, both seekers felt a flutter in their sparks as their sparks skipped a jolt. They turned to look at each other, and after capturing each other's optics, the two bots looked away, almost embarrassed by their feelings.

Thundercracker was the first to stop turning away as he realized what was going on. The older seeker, having never had a sparkmate before due to being too busy serving Megatron and Screamer, soon realized that the cheeky little seeker that he was now holding was meant to be his sparkmate. TC looked tenderly down at Skywarp, who was still looking away, wondering what these strange feelings were. Thundercracker, realizing that the younger seeker did not understand what was going on, gently pulled the younger one's helm until their optics met. Warp was worried until Thundercracker kissed him gently on the lips. Warp was lost as the sensations flowed through his body. He now understood, as TC continued to kiss the younger seeker as well as use his hands to trace along Warp's chassis, finding the sensitive hotspots that made the younger bot moan in lustful bliss.

Warp, not to be outdone, soon ran his hands along the wings of the older seeker, who moaned out in absolute bliss as his sensitive wings were gently stroked by the younger bot. TC and Warp, with both their systems warming up, were slightly surprised when their cooling fans kicked on, but they continued their ministrations, as TC knew that when the fans kicked in, it meant that they were getting closer. Warp, not knowing any better, continued to follow Thundercracker's lead. However, when TC's interfacing guard panel moved and showed his proud cable and leaking port, Warp became a little nervous again. But with a few well placed plucks, Warp felt his own interfacing guard panel move out of the way, revealing his own stiff, thick, throbbing cable and his own front port leaking copious amounts of fluid. Warp felt like he was in heaven, as did Thundercracker.

Then, as they continued, Thundercracker laid Skywarp down on his back. Warp, had a slightly worried look in his optics, but that soon disappeared as the older seeker positioned himself gently above his lover. Warp smiled before the two liplocked again and just before TC entered Skywarp's virgin port. Skywarp was surprised when Thundercracker's thick, throbbing, hot, stiff cable was entering the younger seeker's port at first, but since TC went slowly, Skywarp's port was allowed to adjust, and warp began to enjoy the sheer pleasure of feeling the stiff cable in his front port. TC started a slow rhythm, earning many a lustful moan from the younger bot squirming underneath him.

Then both TC and Warp both felt something strange, as if their sparks were trying to get out of their chests, and so to relieve the pressure, both seekers released their sparks. The two blue unattached and un-bonded sparks danced around each other before bonding, creating a powerful sensation for the two bots, who were not quite a overload. And soon, the sparks, seeming to have a mind of their own, merged, and the merging sent even more pleasure through the two bots, causing both to overload – TC into Skywarp and Warp onto Thundercracker's abdomen. Neither noticed the change of colors, but neither cared as they fell into recharge, Warp wrapped lovingly in Thundercracker's arms. They enjoyed realizing that they were now sparkmates, but neither yet realized that Skywarp was pregnant with sparklings.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Starscream, in a cave not too far from his trine "brothers" TC and Skywarp, had just finished an interfacing session with Blackarachnia, impregnating the femme spider bot with sparklings, and taking her as his own sparkmate. Starscream had no clue that Skywarp and Thundercracker had been sent to look for him, but at the moment he did not care.

Meanwhile, on another side of town, Bee and Wasp, having realized that the blizzard was over began to head back to the Autobot base. Both were pretty sure that Bee was pregnant with sparklings, and so they wanted Bee to be checked out by Ratchet to be sure. Wasp, though once mad at Bee for what had happened, had forgiven the young naïve bot and soon the two had become sparkmates. Bee explained the situation to the rest of his squad, and Optimus was very understanding, though Sentinel was not. But neither Wasp nor Bee cared what Sentinel thought, as Bee and wasp had already gotten approval from Ultra Magnus and Jazz.

And yet at another cave, where Jetstorm and Blurr were, the two realized that their interfacing session had in fact melted the snow that had trapped them in the small cavern. And so, with the two being able to melt the rest of the snow quickly by quickly interfacing again, the two were finally able to leave the restrictive cave. Both wanted to get checked out as they had some weird stuff on their chassis, and so to make sure that it was nothing harmful, the two headed toward the base to see Ratchet. Boy ratchet was going to have quite a day when he realized what was going on.

And at the base, Ultra Magnus, being sick of Sentinel being a windbag, had sent the Prime to his room to remain there until Ultra Magnus released him. Sentinel was pissed, but something in the air caused the Prime to do something he never thought he would do, self-interface while picturing Ultra Magnus. It was true, Sentinel had a serious crush on the older bot, but Ultra Magnus wanted nothing to do with Sentinel, as Ultra Magnus already had his sight set on someone else – Optimus Prime.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on . This is based in TF Animated universe. Here is where a couple couples find out that they are indeed expecting, one expected and the other, well, unexpected. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet swore as he hated the weather on this everchanging planet. First it could be sunny and warm then it could be Snowy and cold, as if the planet could not make up its mind of what it wanted to be. Ratchet looked out the window and saw that the blizzard had stopped, leaving a blanket a white stuff covering the land. Ratchet swore once again as his old joints always caused him more problems when it was cold outside. If only Ratchet knew what kind of day he was in for, he would have never gotten up out of recharge.

Fresh from their loving rendezvous, Wasp and Bee finally made it back to the base. Wasp and Bee were both hoping that this time they had created a sparkling as they had been trying for so long and had remained unfulfilled. Upon reaching the Autobot base, Wasp and Bee, covered in snow that was melting and dripping everywhere, headed for the med bay. Bee burst into the med bay, nearly giving Ratchet a spark attack. Wasp followed in closely behind, as both were curious about if a new little one would be coming along soon.

Ratchet, swearing and cursing at Bee for being a young idiot, soon calmed down enough to perform the required examination. Ratchet checked this and that, and then checked Bee's abdomen. Ratchet's jaw dropped when he realized what his scanner had found – Bee was pregnant, and with multiple sparklings. And after nearly having a conniption, Ratchet finally chased the two bots out of the med bay, unaware he was about to get company again.

Soon enough, Jetstorm and Blurr made their way in, covered in a substance of unknown origins on their chassis. Since neither was sure if the stuff would cause their systems to malfunction, both had gone to see the doc bot to get checked out. Ratchet first had the two bots wash off the murky goop before he would examine them. After getting cleaned off, Blurr was the first to have an exam, and seeing nothing wrong, Ratchet gave the bot a clean bill of health, but ran an updated antivirus program to just be sure.

And once Blurr was cleared, Ratchet went over to examine Jetstorm, who had managed to purge his tanks a couple of times on the way back from the cave in which they sat. Ratchet looked at the bot, and found nothing wrong with his systems. But having heard about the purging, Ratchet scanned over Jetstorm's abdomen, and then did it again, and again and again. And finally, on the 8th time of scanning Jetstorm's abdomen, Ratchet, caught off guard by what he found, finally announced what he had found – Jetstorm was carrying multiple sparklings. Blurr, shocked, passed out and hit the floor hard while Jetstorm, just as shocked, passed out on the med bay berth. Ratchet, having seen both pass out just swore. This was not his day.

Meanwhile, while Sentinel was confined to his room, Ultra Magnus was watching. No, not the monitor, but who was watching the monitor, as it was Optimus's turn to watch for Decepticons activity. But that was not what Ultra Magnus was staring at. He stared at the young bot's broad chassis and aft. To Magnus, Optimus was truly a sight to behold, and a much more respectful Autobot than Sentinel Prime ever was. Magnus had to wonder why the Elite Guard had ever let such a handsome and battle worthy mech go, but maybe, just maybe, if Magnus got close enough, he could not only ask Optimus, Optimus and he could be sparkmates and have sparklings together. Ultra Magnus had to quickly avert his optics as Optimus soon turned around. For now, Magnus knew he could not be caught staring at the young bot or it might cause chaos. And so, for now, Ultra Magnus was only able to enjoy what his spark yearned for from a distance.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay, Blurr was quickly coming back. It was obvious to Ratchet that unlike Wasp and Bee, this was not a planned pregnancy. Ratchet hoisted the fast racer off the floor, almost causing the bot to lose his balance. Blurr, finally having regained his balance, just stared at Ratchet, still unable to process the fact that not only did he have a sparkmate but also his sparkmate was expecting sparklings. It was a lot to take in at once. Ratchet wanted to chase Blurr out of his med bay, but realized it was not a good idea, as Jetstorm still had not quite come back online yet.

Within about 30 earth minutes, Jetstorm's optics blinked back online. Jetstorm looked up and saw the concerned faceplate of his own sparkmate as well as the agitated faceplate of the annoyed medic.

"Is it true? Is it really true?" asked Jetstorm, not sure is he should believe his audios.

"Yes, yes you are pregnant with multiple sparklings. Now get out of MY med bay" replied Ratchet, wanting to finally have some peace and quiet. The two shocked sparkmates soon rushed out of the med bay and to their own room.

Meanwhile, as all this was happening, Jazz and Prowl were languidly enjoying each other in their shared room. Jazz began to softly stroke Prowl's chassis again, as both bots were horny as neither had interfaced in quite some time. And as they slowly enjoyed each other, they were blissfully unaware of everything else going on in the base, as it was always crazy and so neither paid attention to it unless Prime or Magnus tried to get a hold of them. However, it would not be too long before Prowl and Jazz would be surprised to learn that Prowl was carrying a few wanted surprises.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town where the Cons had hid out, TC and his mate Warp as well as Starscream and his mate Blackarachnia emerged from their respective caves and headed back toward base, no one yet aware that Warp and BA were indeed carrying sparklings.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky. This is based in TF Animated universe. More craziness ensues in this chapter, as Bots are learning how to deal with expecting sparkmates. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jetstorm, having left the med bay with Blurr, was still stunned, as he was not even sure how he could be carrying sparklings. And the more difficult part would be telling his twin, Jetfire, who, at the moment, was busy elsewhere. Blurr just sighed, he had always been a quick one, but this was too quick, even for him. Blurr just looked at Jetstorm, wondering what on earth that they were going to do.

Jetfire, having spent the last few crazy hours with Sari, began to not only understand organics better, but also falling for the little femme, who made his spark skip a jolt and flutter. Jetfire continued to listen even while he was studying the femme. She had such a sweet voice as well as a great personality, and the fact that he could tell that she really "dug" him, made Jetfire crazy. Sari, feeling a nervous type feeling in her stomach, tried to hide the fact that she was falling for the jet. Neither wanted to tell the other their feelings as both were afraid the other might reject them, and so they continued to talk about other things, not realizing that the longer they talked, the closer together (literally and figuratively) the two got.

Back in Jetstorm and Blurr's room, Blurr was pacing, wondering what to do now as neither he nor his newly bonded sparkmate Jetstorm were prepared to have sparklings already, but like it or not, they were going to have sparklings coming in only 9 months. Blurr carefully helped Jetstorm set down on the berth that they now shared and Jetstorm quickly went into recharge, as the developing sparklings were already taking the energy right out of Jetstorm's systems.

(Couple months later)

Bee and Wasp were happy, as Bee's abdomen slowly became distended due to pregnancy. Wasp was fascinated as he watched his sparkmate's abdomen grow slightly each day. Wasp and Bee were happy to have recently learned that they were expecting twins. Wasp gently rubbed Bee's sensitive abdomen, earning a lustful moan. Only being in the middle of the recreation room with other bots presents stopped the two from going any further, as the two hurried to head to their own room to relieve themselves with each other.

Optimus could only sigh as he watched the two leave, but something caught the young red and blue fire truck off guard, and he felt as if he was being stared at, but every time he turned around to look, no one appeared to be watching him. It sort of creeped the Prime out, but he let it roll off his back, as he thought he might just be paranoid. Little did Optimus know that ultra Magnus was keeping a sharp optic on the bot, but not because Optimus was failing in his duties – no, it was because Ultra Magnus could feel his hurting spark yearning for the young Prime. _If only I could get him alone_ , thought Ultra Magnus, _then maybe, just maybe, I could figure out how he might feel about the whole thing_.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, both Skywarp and Blackarachnia had become moodier than ever, but since Starscream and Thundercracker were able to keep their sparkmates under control, Megatron had no idea that the two sets of sparkmates were expecting sparklings. For if Megatron did, both Blackarachnia and Skywarp would be in trouble, as Megatron would do unspeakable things to make sure that the little brats that were born were only programmed to obey him without question. But things were getting harder and harder to hide from the observant leader. It was only thanks to the fact the Autobots always showed up at "just the right time" that had saved Blackarachnia and Skywarp so far, but soon, their luck would run out.

Back at the Autobot base, Blurr was watching his mate Jetstorm sleep. It was only a month ago that Jetstorm had finally told his twin brother Jetfire that Jetstorm not only had a sparkmate in Blurr, but that the pair was expecting sparklings. Jetfire was surprised, but very supportive of his twin, as both kept the secret from Sentinel Prime. Jetfire, for his part, started talking to Jetstorm about Jetfire's feelings toward Sari, as the young femme had Jetfire's spark a-fluttering and skipping jolts whenever the two were near each other. Jetstorm, remembering feeling the same feelings in his own systems for Blurr, told Jetfire that meant that meant that Jetfire's spark was already predetermined to be Sari's sparkmate. Jetfire, happy to finally understand what was going on, soon left to go find Sari, who had unknowingly been talking to Prowl about her feelings toward Jetfire.

"Prowl, what should I do, I feel really strange when I am around Jetfire, as if something keeps drawing me toward him, and I get all nervous and my heart and spark (yes Sari is part human and part Cybertronian) flutter and skip when I am around the bot?" Asked Sari, a little more bluntly than she had intended it to be.

But before Prowl could answer, Jazz awoke from recharge, heard the question, and answered, "Sari, that means that your spark/heart has realized that Jetfire is your sparkmate, or as the earthlings say, spouse. Right Prowl?" Jazz was smiling and rubbing Prowl's distended abdomen, as the two had just learned that Prowl was about a month along with triplets.

"Indeed" replied Prowl, slightly annoyed at Jazz's rubbing of his abdomen in front of Sari, but Prowl's systems, overwhelmed by carrying sparklings soon forgot about the guest of the two began to interface. Sari quickly left, as she was satisfied with the answer she had received and the last thing she wanted to see was those two going at it. Sari began to run as the noises of their interfacing grew louder. She wished she could have closed the door, but leaving worked almost as well.

And while running, Sari, not looking where she was going, ran smack into Jetfire, who was looking for her. Jetfire, feeling bad picked the smaller femme up. Both suddenly blushed as they both realized they had feelings for each other. The only question was who was going to admit how they felt first.

Meanwhile, Sentinel, having been sent on patrol by Ultra Magnus, was doing his best to avoid "organic contamination" as he drove along. And while the blue and orange snowplow drove carefully around, he had no idea someone had her eye on the ornery snowplow, as she believed in her heart that with some minor modifications, Sentinel would be all hers.

And at the Con base, Megatron was planning and plotting once again, as he and his minions were secretly working to take over Cybertron from right under the Autobot's "noses." And with a double agent on Cybertron, it looked like things might bode well for the Cons as the Autobots still had no idea about the real double agent in their midst.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on . This is based in TF Animated universe. More craziness ensues in this chapter, as Bots are learning how to deal with expecting sparkmates. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy

Christine just watched, as Sentinel slowly rolled by her, as if the two were drawn together. Christine, though only a freshly graduated college student, loved the blue snowplow, as winter and blue were some of her favorite things. The only problem was that she had learned from her sources that Sentinel, as the bot was named, hated organics, particularly fan girls who tried to jump on him. Christine just hoped that through some mysterious way, she and Sentinel could end up together. She continued to spy on the bot every chance she got, as she had trained as a human spy.

Meanwhile, Jetfire and Sari stood there, staring at each other, both parties feeling flushed and the rush of love. Jetfire was tongue-tied, and so Sari was the first to get a coherent thought out.

"Hey Jetfire, what's the hurry?" stated Sari, nervous and twirling her hair with one hand.

"I..I was looking for … you" stuttered the Jet, extremely nervous about the whole situation. Not nervous in a bad way, but in a good way.

Sari was stunned, and she could feel her heart racing. And without thinking any further, Sari ran up to the jet and gave him a huge hug as well as a soft kiss. Jetfire was taken totally off guard as Sari's tender ministrations were soon heating up Jetfire's systems. But not to be outdone, Jetfire soon returned tender ministrations to Sari and the two began to feel their systems/bodies heat up. Sari quickly led the pleasure blessed bot into her own private room at the base so the two could continue their new game. And judging by the loud noises, both were enjoying each other and a sparkbond and sparkmerge were soon on their way.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus was trying to find a way to get Optimus alone, which was easier said than done, as Optimus was very popular. Soon, though, Ultra Magnus was able to pull the popular bot aside. Optimus was nervous about speaking to Magnus. While Optimus had always admired the bot, Optimus had recently found that he was starting to have some other feelings toward the bot, but Optimus kept them in check, always trying to convince himself that a bot like Ultra Magnus would never fall for an Elite Guard washout like Optimus. But that was not what Optimus soon learned.

Ultra Magnus, feeling his spark racing inside as Optimus came in the door, was soon standing right in front of the slightly smaller bot. Optimus was nervous, wondering what was going on. But as Optimus stood there, Ultra Magnus began touching the bot tenderly, acting as if the bot was a lover and fragile. Optimus, caught off guard, soon began to enjoy the tender ministrations. Optimus finally allowed himself to believe that the commander could love and Elite Guard washout like him and soon began returning the kisses and ministrations with fervor. And in the soundproof room, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime sparkbonded, and spark merged twice, leaving both bots pregnant and carrying sparklings.

Blurr was learning how to deal with his horny and moody sparkmate, Jetstorm. Of course, it helped that Jetfire now had a sparkmate, as one was not trying to entice the other to do something stupid, but still. Blurr was quickly learning how fast things could change with a pregnant sparkmate. Jetstorm always requested to interface multiple times a day, which was slowly wearing the speedster out. All Blurr could hope for was that as the sparklings grew, Jetstorm would have less energy to wear the speedster out. Jetstorm, at 2 months along with twins, was consuming more energon than he had previously, but he did so willing as 1 – he was more hungry and 2 – he needed to make sure the developing twins got enough energon and oil. Blurr had been quick to get rid of the high grade energon that Jetstorm loved to drink, so while Jetstorm was not happy with it, he understood as high grade energon was bad for the developing sparklings.

And in another area of the base, Wasp and Bee were just coming down from another interfacing high after having seen Ratchet once again for a checkup. Wasp was fascinated in watching Bee's abdomen grow and move as the sparklings developed under Bee's yellow chassis. Bee, Wasp soon found out, was quite the horny and moody little bot when pregnant. Wasp still recalled just a couple weeks ago when Bee's moodiness and craving for oil led the yellow bot out of the base and soon the subcompact was under attack from Lugnut and Blitzwing. However, before either could harm Bee, Bee had blasted the living tar out of both, sending the damaged Decepticons away. Wasp was just grateful that Megatron had not been there.

Meanwhile, at the Con base, Blackarachnia, 2 months along, was struggling to hide the fact that she was carrying 5 sparklings, and so she often stayed in her alt mode, as it hid her pregnant belly best. And while Elita One may have wished to have been bonded to Optimus or Sentinel, Blackarachnia was more than happy to be paired with Starscream, including carrying his sparklings. And though she was deadly and dangerous, she knew it would be good once she became a mother.

And while Blackarachnia was happy, Skywarp was scared. Thundercracker did his best to comfort his sparkmate, and thanks to the trine being really close already, no one was suspicious of the two being as close as they were. In fact, Starscream and TC kept both Blackarachnia and Skywarp safe as all four realized just how dangerous their situation was should Megatron ever figure out what was going wrong.

Meanwhile, seeing as how everyone else was pairing off, Bulkhead was still suffering with unsparked sparklings as well as a bonded who wanted as little to do with the bot as possible, and soon Ratchet and Bulkhead began getting closer, and though Bulkhead could not sever the connection with Sentinel, Bulkhead soon found another mate in the form of Ratchet, who helped take care of the unsparked sparklings that Sentinel had "knocked Bulkhead up" with. But the question was what would happen when the female who liked Sentinel got involved and changed Sentinel, severing the connection between Bulkhead and Sentinel.

Primus watched from the depths of space, watching as bots were hooking up, except for the stubborn Megatron. Primus, sick of Megatron, had decreed that soon, very soon, Megatron would soon be taken down and peace would once again reign, though who Primus had predetermined to bring the bot down was not obvious at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on this site. This is based in TF Animated universe. More craziness ensues in this chapter, as Bots are learning how to deal with expecting sparkmates. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(3 months later)

Blackarachnia was having troubling hiding her swollen, pregnant abdomen and fortunately for her and Screamer, Megatron was more focused on the building the stupid space bridge than worrying about why his minions were getting fatter and fatter. Megatron was not stupid enough to call the femme fat, at least to her face, as he knew femmes could be extremely dangerous. But Megatron had no qualms in calling poor Skywarp fat. Thundercracker felt bad for his sparkmate, but not wanting Megatron to figure out what was going on, TC said nothing out loud, but sent comforting pulses to his mate. Skywarp was no longer able to transform, causing the seeker great distress as he could no longer fly in the skies. And thanks to TC and Skywarp abducting Ratchet to check on the sparklings, they both learned that it was deadly for their sparklings to be involved in war, and so Skywarp acted sick much of the time, hoping to avoid killing their precious sparklings.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Jetstorm's energy had worn down a bit, which Blurr was relieved to find out, as the two had just finish interfacing for the 5th time that morning. Blurr was happy to see that Jetstorm was now recharging peacefully, giving Blurr a chance to go outside and go for a quick drive, as he missed the open road. And leaving Jetstorm to sleep, Blurr headed out on the road, not realizing that he was being watched by a Con, the idiotic Blitzwing. But since Blurr was too fast, Blitzwing so lost track of the blue car and headed off to something more interesting.

And at the Autobot base, Wasp and Bee were tenderly and lovingly interfacing with each other, with Bee being the more dominant one this time. wasp was more than happy to let Bumblebee be dominant as it would not be more than a month or two more when Bee would be on strict bedrest and unable to move very well without help. But, not thinking of the future at the moment, Bee soon overloaded into Wasp, and as they both drifted off into recharge, something else had happened that neither was yet aware of.

In another part of Detroit, Christine was making her move, approaching the blue and orange snow plow whenever and wherever she could find it. Sentinel was agitated as he wanted nothing to do with this girl, but little did he know that she had a secret way to make him hers and since she wanted him so bad, there was little to stop her from doing what she wanted and was trying to do.

And since having bonded to Ratchet, Bulkhead was starting to feel better as Ratchet took better care of Bulkhead than Sentinel ever had. Ratchet was concerned with Bulkhead as he was so large that Ratchet was worried that the bot might be carrying more that just 2 or three sparklings. And due to this worry, Ratchet spent a lot of time working with Bulkhead. And even with having sparkmates, Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead always found time to spend together.

Prowl, on the other hand, was still very aloof, though Jazz had encouraged the bot to interact more with the others as they would be needed in helping to raise the sparklings that Prowl was carrying. Yes Prowl was carrying sparklings, but had only found out 2 months ago, and was only 3 months along, unlike Jetstorm and Bee who were 5 months along. But nevertheless, Prowl was proud to be carrying the sparklings as he watched his distended belly grow as the sparklings grew.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus were just lying in their shared berth; both were fast asleep after all both were carrying sparklings and after having just interfaced for the 4th time that morning. Sentinel Prime, upon learning the two were bonded and expecting sparklings, was livid as he had wanted to bond with Ultra Magnus for the longest time. But Ultra Magnus and Optimus were perfectly happy just the two of them, besides, they had seen that Sentinel was changing in a way that they would no longer be of interest to him. Yes, Christine knew exactly what was happening as her prayer was being answered, very slowly, but it was getting answered nonetheless.

Jetfire, on the other hand, was still new to being sparkmates with Sari. Sari was much smaller but more than made up for it when it came to interfacing, as Sari could get Jetfire off in nothing flat. Whereas Jetfire had difficulty interfacing with his small sparkmate, but even so, it was found that Sari was also two months along with sparklings. Jetfire could not have been prouder – his brother was expecting to give birth to sparklings in not too long and his sparkmate was carrying Jetfire's own sparklings. Things could not be going any better for the bot.

Meanwhile Megatron was planning his attack to get back to Cybertron. And while he hated the thought of sparklings, maybe he could use his minions' sparklings as a way to get on Cybertron and destroy things from the inside out. Thundercracker, while terrified of this plan, liked it better than just killing the sparklings and the ones carrying them. Starscream was relieved as well, thought Blackarachnia was not sure what she thought about the plan, as she had already grown attached to all 5 of the little ones inside her. Only time would tell if Skywarp's and Blackarachnia's sparklings would be safe or if Megatron would turn on them and kill them all anyway.

All the while, Primus watched the thing unfold from deep in space. He was the one who had given these precious sparklings and Primus was not going ot have the precious sparklings be used in war, and so Primus sent a disrupting thought to Megatron, as Primus had planned this and there was nothing that was going to stop Primus's plan from going in motion, and Primus continued to prime an unsuspecting bot for the final fall of Megatron.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on here. This is based in TF Animated universe. More craziness ensues in this chapter, as Bots are learning how to deal with expecting sparkmates and some are already giving birth. And Sentinel gets served a big dose of justice. Christine, Hornet, Yellow Jacket, Tornado, Black Widow, Darkcloud, Arachnid, and Evilstar are my little creations. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months later)

Christine had finally completed her plan and was carrying an infant in her abdomen, a son. Sentinel, who only 2 months ago was a robot, now found that he was a humanoid of sorts, as his mostly human body fed off of his spark and processor, somehow fusing the organic and the technological. Sentinel was not happy, but Christine was thrilled as she loved Sentinel deeply, and was planning on helping getting him bailed out of prison from when he had a "mental break down."

Jetstorm felt like a blob as his belly, holding triplets, grew bigger and bigger, and now he was 7 months along and on bedrest. Blurr was worried about his young sparkmate and feared that the distended abdomen would hurt his precious sparkmate, and since Jetstorm was so big, Ratchet checked on the bot at least twice a week, which made Blurr feel better. Blurr just wished that he could help his sparkmate be more independent, but with the large belly on the small frame, Blurr was learning that his sparkmate needed to become more and more reliant on him.

The one thing that Blurr loved was that the bigger that Jetstorm got, the hornier the bot was. Blurr had a hard time keeping his sparkmate satiated, but somehow he managed to do it. Blurr always watched over his young sparkmate as much as he could, as he was unsure as to what would happen. Ratchet had told Blurr that he would know when the sparklings were coming, but Blurr was not too sure, and so Blurr watched for the supposedly "obvious sign" which had yet to appear.

And while Jetstorm and Blurr were waiting for their sparklings to tell them it was time, Bee realized that he was covered in oil from his abdomen down and soon woke his mate Wasp. Wasp woke slowly, but as soon as Wasp saw the oil, he quickly got Bumblebee to the makeshift med bay, which had Ratchet checking up on Magnus and Optimus as both were carrying their sparklings and were the same distance along, a couple months behind Blurr and Jetstorm as well as Bee and Wasp. And on sending the two leaders on their way, Ratchet soon turned his attention to Bee, whose port was preparing to push out the sparklings inside of him. Ratchet swore before he prepares himself to help deliver the sparklings.

Bee pushed and pushed as Wasp did his best to help his sparkmate. The first little sparkling to come out was a little green and black mech that Wasp named Hornet. Wasp was holding Hornet closely while Bee pushed out the second sparkling, a yellow and purple mech that Bee named Yellow Jacket. Ratchet, relieved that there were only two, and quickly checked over the sparklings. And finding them healthy, he quickly discharged Bee and the twins before his med bay got any crazier. Bee and Wasp, happy with their little ones, soon head back to their room to enjoy some family time with the newest members of their little family.

In the meantime, after having helped Bee deliver his sparklings, Ratchet went to check on Bulkhead who was seven months along with a couple sparklings. And while the sparklings may not have been created by him, Ratchet did the best to take care of his sparkmate, and Bulkhead certainly appreciated it. And both could not have been happier to learn that the no good Sentinel Prime had been turned into an organic. They both thought that justice had been served. And after checking on Bulkhead, Ratchet checked on Sari and Jetfire who were sitting in front of the TV playing various video games. Ratchet quickly scanned over Sari and found everything to be ok, and the two sparkmates returned to their game while Ratchet returned to the med bay, as he was expecting a visitor.

Prowl, who was now five months along with his own set of sparklings, was more tired than usual. Jazz knew that his sparkmate Prowl was frustrated, as carrying triplets left the tiny ninja bot more tired than usual. Jazz, having helped reposition his mate in bed, soon curled up around his slightly smaller mate, hoping that the Decepticons would not attack anytime soon, but unfortunately, this seemingly apparent inactivity on the Con part was not due to giving up, but just waiting for the right time to implement their plan.

Meanwhile at the Con base, while Skywarp was struggling to move around at 7 months with triplets, Thundercracker was getting more and more worried as it seemed like his mate was suffering more and more the further he got along in the pregnancy. But when Megatron told Thundercracker the plan for using the sparklings and that any sparkling that was not allowed to be used would be found and killed, Thundercracker had little choice but to let Skywarp continue to suffer under the strain of carrying sparklings.

Meanwhile, Starscream had brought his sparkmate, Blackarachnia into see the Decepticon medic, but the medic refused to see the bot. Starscream, not knowing where else to turn got into contact with Ratchet, and while Ratchet did not want to help, a threat that Starscream made against the Autobots made Ratchet agree to comply with Starscream's wish.

Soon enough, Ratchet was face to face with Blackarachnia, who was trying to spark her first sparkling. Ratchet quickly realized what was going on and helped the techno-organic femme spark her sparklings. The first sparkling out was a mech, an all black seeker, who Starscream named Tornado. The second sparkling to come out was a seekerling but also could transform into a spider like her mother, and so Starscream named the all black femme with a red mark on her chest plate Black Widow. Ratchet was creeped out by how these sparklings looked but said nothing as he was outnumbered.

Soon enough, sparkling number three came out, a gray and purple seekerling that had a different organic form it could go into, a scorpion, and upon seeing the little mech, Starscream named it Scorponok. The fourth sparkling was a small bluish gray seekerling femme which Starscream named Darkcloud. And the fifth sparkling was an exact replica of its mother, a femme and Starscream named her Arachnid. While a surprise sixth sparkling, the exact replica of its father came out, and Starscream named the little mech Evilstar. And finally done, Ratchet was allowed to leave, after making sure all the sparklings were healthy. Starscream did not offer even a thank you, but Blackarachnia did, as she had once been an Autobot, and so felt it only proper.

And upon returning to base, Megatron was pleased as now all he had to wait for was Skywarp to have his little brats, and then and only then could Megatron go fully forward with his despicable plans.

Meanwhile, things were looking as they should form his position in space and so Primus kept his plan moving ahead, as he reached out to the bot he intended to use and it was not someone that anyone expected. If only this bot knew how important he or she was, then he or she would realize that he or she would be the end of this war. But, since it was not time yet, Primus did not let his chosen bot know. For all would be revealed in due time, though that time was closer than it had been before.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on here. This is based in TF Animated universe. More craziness ensues in this chapter, as Bots are learning how to deal with expecting sparkmates and some are already giving birth. And Sentinel gets served a big dose of justice. Christine, Hornet, Yellow Jacket, Tornado, Black Widow, Darkcloud, Arachnid, Evilstar, Waterrider, Bluster, Skylight, Goldstar, Windsong (with some credit to Invader Kathy Starsky), Sparkbreaker, Responder, Patriot, Hauler, Stripes, Rescue, and Windy are my little creations. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(3 months later)

Only a month ago, Jetstorm finally gave birth to his precious triplet sparklings. This oldest was a mech with a dark blue and light blue coloration named Waterrider and could transform into a car. The second oldest was another mech, but this one was an aerial bot with a teal and sea green coloration and was named Bluster. The youngest triplet was a femme who could either be a car or a jet with a coloration of sky blue and white, and was named Skylight. Blurr was having trouble keeping up with all the little sparklings as they were just as fast as he was, but Blurr and Jetstorm would not have it any other way.

And while Blurr was chasing little Skylight, he ran across Bee chasing little Hornet and Yellow Jacket as the two twin sparklings were trying to get away from their mother since they had misbehaved. Blurr caught Hornet as his brother while Bee caught the little femme, who for someone reason loved to stick close to the little yellow subcompact. And after exchanging sparklings, Bee and Blurr headed back to their own little families.

And as Bee headed back to his room, he passed by Prowl and Jazz's room, and stopped to watch really quick as Prowl had just had his sparklings only a few days ago. Bee watched as the oldest triplet, a quiet little mech with a black and white coloration snuggled in Prowl's arms. This little mech was named Goldstar for the gold star on his helm, and his alt mode was a car. The second oldest triplet was a femme that Jazz had named Windsong, and the little Blue and gold femme, who could change into a bike, was resting in Prowl's arms as well. While the youngest triplet, a car that looked just like Jazz was named Sparkbreaker. Bee had to laugh as Jazz was trying to catch the youngest triplet who was crawling around the room. And seeing that he was interrupting a precious family moment, Bee left the doorway carrying his two sparklings.

And the surprise was the guest next store to Prowl and Jazz's quarters, as Blackarachnia and Starscream had finally decided to leave and defect from the Decepticon cause as they did not want any of their sparklings used in a way that would be harmful. And so, having nowhere else to go, the two sparkmates and their brood of 6 sparklings had asked Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime if they could join the Autobots. Optimus looked to Ultra Magnus before both said that they were welcome to seek sanctuary with the Autobots. Both were relieved as were their young sparklings. But for as happy as the two were, Starscream was still worried about Thundercracker and Skywarp who were both expecting and Skywarp was too big to try and move. Starscream had told Ultra Magnus that the other to seekers longed to defect as well, but they were not able to make it yet. Magnus offered them sanctuary as well for when they were able to come. Megatron failed to see it, but his plan was falling apart as once his minions had sparklings; they realized that Megatron cared little for them or their precious sparklings. But Megatron was going to make sure that Skywarp and Thundercracker had a much harder time leaving than Starscream and Blackarachnia.

Meanwhile, at the Con base, Megatron, having been upset when Starscream and his family left, impregnated Lugnut, who seemed to be happy to be carrying Megatron's precious sparklings. Blitzwing was assigned to watch Skywarp. Thundercracker was pissed as he wanted nothing to do with this whole thing but he was not going to leave his sparkmate to deal with this alone. Thundercracker had gotten the coded message from Starscream that TC and his sparkmate were welcome to seek sanctuary with the Autobots when they finally could come. TC was happy and began plotting his and his sparkmate escape, unaware that they were still with the Cons as Primus had plans for pregnant little Skywarp.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Bulkhead was still holding his own, as his sparklings were not yet ready to come out, but Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime were both going into birth at the same time. Ratchet left his own sparklings with Bulkhead, as Ratchet helped his two other sparkmates (don't ask) give birth to their sparklings. Ratchet, who had given birth about a month ago to two twin mechs, a Blue ambulance mech he named Responder and a red, white and blue semi mech that he named Patriot, assisted his two other sparkmates, Ultra Magnus and Optimus spark their sparklings. Optimus gave birth to twin mechs, an all Blue semi mech named Hauler and an all white mech with red and blue stripes named Stripes. Ultra Magnus, on the other hand, gave birth to twin femmes, an all red with white lining ambulance named Rescue and a pink and sky blue racer named Windy. All in all, the four sparkmates were happy, and were awaiting the birth of Bulkhead's sparklings.

Sari, a few months behind the others, was still continuing to grow as Jetfire watched with great interest. He could not get over how things had happened. And while he was learning to deal with the mood swings and other stuff, which were a little different from other pairs as Sari was part organic, Jetfire was proud that he was able to help his mate as much as he was.

Sentinel was still frustrated even as Christine had worked hard to help him adapt to the human/organic world. And while Sentinel Prime hated it, Christine was actually making it start to be all worthwhile as she worked her butt off to make him realize that she was all he needed. And once Sentinel realized that there was someone who loved him and wanted him for who he was, he settled into the relationship a little bit more, though he still was not fond of being an organic.

Meanwhile, back at the con base, Skywarp was recharging under the watchful optic of Thundercracker and Blitzwing. But what only TC could sense was that there was more to this recharge than met the optic, but afraid for his sparkmate's life, TC said nothing.

In the meantime, in his own little dream world, Skywarp was walking along, abdomen still distended with sparklings when he bumped into an unknown bot. The bot was large and Skywarp was afraid. Skywarp tried to hide, but the large bot merely picked him up gently, trying to get Warp's attention. When Skywarp realized that he had no choice but to pay attention to the large unknown bot, the bot spoke to him.

"Skywarp, I know you are worried about your little ones and your sparkmate Thundercracker. I want you to know that soon, you will no longer have to worry about either as I have chosen you to perform a special task" boomed the loud voice that strangely was speaking right to Skywarp's spark.

"What can I do," replied the worried Skywarp, rubbing his abdomen, "I am the least among the Decepticons and I am carrying sparklings. And how will I know what to do?"

"I have chosen you, Skywarp, and you will know what to do when it is the proper time. I have been watching you from afar, and since you are the least threatening, you will be the one who ends the horrid civil war. I will not have the sparklings I have given be used for evil" boomed Primus, scaring Skywarp, who merely nodded and then the dream faded away.

Skywarp woke suddenly, and was greeted by his sparkmate and the unwelcome sight of Blitzwing. Skywarp, not being as dumb as he looked, sent a coded message via sparkbond to TC and told him of the dream. TC was amazed, and both wondered just when the "time" would come.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on here. This is based in TF Animated universe. More craziness ensues in this chapter, as Bots are learning how to deal with expecting sparkmates and some are already giving birth. And Sentinel gets served a big dose of justice. And Megatron makes his move. Christine, Tyler, Clinker, Aquarius, Hornet, Yellow Jacket, Tornado, Black Widow, Darkcloud, Arachnid, Evilstar, Waterrider, Bluster, Skylight, Goldstar, Windsong (with some credit to Invader Kathy Starsky), Sparkbreaker, Responder, Patriot, Hauler, Stripes, Rescue, and Windy are my little creations. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A few weeks later)

Even though the base was over running with sparklings, things were still tense as Optimus and the others knew that Megatron was still out there, ready to kill any Autobot, Full-grown or sparkling. And while Jetstorm and Blurr as well as the rest were watching over their sparklings, there was a new human addition as Christine had given birth to her and Sentinel's first born son, and named him Tyler. Tyler was born a happy and healthy baby boy. Sentinel was still angry about being a human, but having already been in jail once for his temper, Sentinel learned to keep his hands to himself when he was mad.

At the Autobot base, Ratchet informed Jetstorm that he was once again pregnant, and while both Blurr and Jetstorm were happy about the news, as were their precious little sparklings Waterrider, Bluster, and Skylight. And though not far along, Jetstorm was once again suffering the pains of carrying sparklings. And while caught off guard, Blurr and Jetstorm were more than ready to welcome more members into their little family.

Starscream and Blackarachnia and their brood were happy and learning to live amongst the Autobots, and while many of the Autobot sparklings were worried about playing with the six sparklings, thanks to Hornet and Yellow Jacket, both sides were soon playing together, neither knowing nor caring which side they had been born to, as all were equals now. And while Starscream had wanted more, Blackarachnia had decided that they would hold off until their six sparklings were slightly older. Thankfully, Starscream had learned not to argue with his femme if he wanted any more sparklings at all.

Meanwhile, in the Cons base, Thundercracker was starting to get really worried as Skywarp was getting closer and closer to giving birth. All TC could wonder was why they could not just leave, as it seemed like something was holding the two here, only Skywarp realizing it was Primus himself holding them there. TC had no choice but to stay as he was not going to leave his mate, but as Megatron got closer to enacting his plan, TC was struck by how Skywarp was pushing the blue seeker toward the Autobot base and saying that he, Skywarp, would soon follow. TC took one look in Skywarp's optics and realized that his sparkmate was serious, and so, with much hesitation, TC left to reach the Autobot base. That left Skywarp to take on Megatron alone, as Megatron had sent his other minions to the far reaches of the galaxy. And Skywarp knew, the time had come for him to make his move.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Ratchet felt overwhelmed as the number of sparklings had rapidly increased, and was soon to increase again as Prowl was pregnant yet again, and to make matters even more complicated, Bee was once again pregnant with sparklings as well. Ratchet was glad that the building was big enough, for now, to house all the bots and their sparklings. Ratchet and his three sparkmates were busy as well, as Bulkhead finally gave birth to his twin sparklings, two little mechs. One was a black and blue police cruiser named Clinker and the second was a green and blue minivan named Aquarius. Now Optimus, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, and Bulkhead had quite a few little ones to watch. For in addition to the two newest ones, they still had Responder, Patriot, Hauler, Stripes, Rescue and Windy. And it took all four grown mechs to watch all the sparklings, as they were very curious and ornery little sparklings.

But back at Megatron's layer, the sadistic leader of the Cons was getting ready to make his move, which included stealing as many of the Autobots brats as he could, not caring which one was whose. He had carefully tracked the Autobots' movements as they went about the city, and though the Autobots were extremely sneaky, it was easy for Megatron to trace the Autobots signals. And seeing that Wasp and Bee were out with their twins, Megatron decided to make his first move. And with some help from the dumb Starscream clones, Megatron was unfortunately successful with his first score, and it did not take him long until he captured Blurr and Jetstorm's little sparklings as well. And Megatron was laughing with glee, he never realized that one of his own was going to pull the rug out from under his feet and silence him forever.

And having decided to wait, Megatron dumped the five captured sparklings in Skywarp's room, so that Blitzbrain could be used to watch both. But as Skywarp noticed the little sparklings, something inside him snapped. And getting up with strength he did not know he had, Skywarp knocked Blitzbrain out cold, and stepped out of the room, not realizing that he was being followed by the sparklings who seemed to know that he was their ticket out of here. Skywarp soon came upon Lugnut, who tried to stop the pregnant seeker, but was soon overpowered by the pregnant seeker. There was only one bot left. And though it greatly pained Skywarp to use the little sparklings as part of his trap, he knew who he had to use, and sent little Skylight crawling out into Megatron's throne chamber. Skylight, though not wanting to be bait, played her role as if their lives depended on it, for it did. Now if only Megatron would take the bait, Skywarp and all the others would finally be free.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were pissed, as five of their precious sparklings had disappeared thanks only to Megatron who had taken them from their very own parents. This made all the Autobots extremely irate and infuriated, and while they planned a way to get their precious sparklings back, little did they realize that Skywarp was going to save the day. But how could a precious little femme and a cowardly seeker stop the leader of the Decepticons. Only Primus knew the answer to that question, as things were now being directed by him, and soon, Primus knew, Megatron would only be a spark headed for the pit.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on . This is based in TF Animated universe. More craziness ensues in this chapter, as Bots are learning how to deal with expecting sparkmates and some are already giving birth, and Megatron finally goes down. Christine, Tyler, Clinker, Aquarius, Hornet, Yellow Jacket, Tornado, Black Widow, Darkcloud, Arachnid, Evilstar, Waterrider, Bluster, Skylight, Goldstar, Windsong (with some credit to Invader Kathy Starsky), Sparkbreaker, Responder, Patriot, Hauler, Stripes, Rescue, Windy, Blackeye, Horizon, Starter, Kryptonight, and Slugbug are my little creations. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Skylight made a sweet little noise, and soon attracted the tyrant's undivided attention. Megatron was pissed, as how could both Lugnut and Blitzwing let this little femme out, as she was small and as threatening as a cuddly kitten. Megatron soon stormed toward the little one, who was well aware of what was required of her. And as Megatron grabbed the little one by her left leg and hoisted her into the air, the squeak that Skylight let out was the signal that Skywarp had been waiting for, as he had already thoroughly trashed the other clones who had tried to reason with him and hold him back. And now it was just left to Skywarp to face the tyrant who was shocked to see the heavily pregnant seeker up and walking.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, the Autobots were worried and angry, as they searched for the missing sparklings. And as the Autobots were desperately trying to figure things out, Thundercracker arrived at the Autobot base. Starscream and Blackarachnia as well as their brood of six sparklings were the first to greet the defector. Starscream then brought TC to Optimus Prime while Blackarachnia took the brood of sparklings back inside, worried that they might be captured just like the five other little ones.

Once inside, Starscream immediately led TC to Optimus Prime, who looked at the blue, red, and white seeker with skeptical optics. It was not until Thundercracker mentioned that his sparkmate, Skywarp, was heavily pregnant and left alone with Megatron much to TC's dismay that Optimus and Ratchet decided that TC was no threat to the others, including all the little sparklings that were running around. In fact, little Sparkbreaker clung to the seeker's legs in order to hide from Prowl and Jazz. And while TC was taken off guard at first, he soon leaned down to pick up the giggling sparkling. Optimus could see hope and worry in the seeker's optics. And once Prowl and Jazz heard the sparkling giggle and blow raspberries, they knew where to locate the little one. Though Prowl and Jazz were worried, once they saw just how gentle TC was with the little one, Thundercracker was more than welcomed into the growing fold.

Back at the Con base, Skywarp stood in front of Megatron, a little off kilter from carrying all the unsparked sparklings. Megatron soon looked at this seeker, a weakling amongst all the minions Megatron had, or so the tyrant thought. But there was something different about the seeker's optics, which burned a bright red, brighter than Megatron had ever seen on any cons including himself when he was angry. Megatron released the little femme sparkling who went tumbling until little Hornet caught her. And while Megatron felt confident about the fight, there was something eerie behind Skywarp's optics that seemed to burn right to Megatron's pompous and arrogant green spark. And after the five sparklings moved out of the way, Skywarp prepared for the fight of his life.

Megatron suddenly lunged at the seeker, hands out to try and choke the life out of the pregnant seeker, though Megatron missed as somehow Skywarp moved faster than Megatron thought the fat ugly seeker could. Megatron landed sprawled out upon the floor, but quickly picked himself up, and as he charged at the seeker, Megatron felt something connect fiercely with his jaw, knocking the pompous tyrant back on to the floor in agonizing pain. The sparklings cowered in the corner, temporarily blinded by Primus so that they would not see the awful that was going to ensue. And though the little ones were scared, Primus was keeping them safe.

Then Skywarp drew a weapon he never knew he had, as Primus finally decided to reveal why there was a certain piece of armor that was slightly out of place. And soon, Skywarp grabbed the weapon and waited for Megatron to attack again. Megatron saw Skywarp draw something, but thinking it was nothing major, Megatron ran to attack the pregnant bot yet again. But this time, as Megatron approached, Skywarp raised the weapon to just the right height in order to pierce Megatron right through to his spark chamber. Energon and oil oozed everywhere and down the sword as Megatron began to break down. And Skywarp, under Primus's power, reached into Megatron's breached spark chamber and violently ripped the pulsing spark out, killing Megatron instantly. The green spark pulsed in Skywarp's hand before he released the spark to be condemned to the pit.

And now that the fight was over, Skywarp crashed to the ground, out of energy to do much else. The sparklings' optics were open once again, and all five could see a pile of metal that used to be Megatron and then all five saw that Skywarp was on his back, barely "breathing" and in pain. The sparklings were not sure what to do, and so they gathered around Skywarp and waited for help, which no one knew was already on its way.

And while the sparklings were curious about what to do, an unknown Autobot, with the form of a seeker and a racer, came flying in. The sparklings were happy as they knew that they had been rescued, but none of them wanted to leave Skywarp's side. The triple changer looked at the little ones, and did something none of the sparklings expected, broke into two distinct bots and while the white racer kept the sparklings calm, the blue and silver seeker helped Skywarp, for the Silver and blue seeker was a medic. And before anyone realized it, the stress of the fight was forcing Skywarp to spark his sparklings here and now. The white racer told the sparklings how to help, and soon three little seekerling mechs were added to the bunch. The oldest, a Black and Blue seekerling, the sparklings named Blackeye, the second seekerling, red and purple, was named Horizon, and the third seekerling, a blue and Purple seekerling with red and black stripping was named Starter. And while the Blue seeker took the newest sparklings and Skywarp with him, the white racer was loaded up with the other sparklings, and suddenly the racer went through a warp gate, soon landing in Detroit while the blue and silver seeker had already made his way to the Autobot base.

The Autobots, surprised by the seeker making his way for the base were alarmed until TC mentioned that that seeker had Skywarp and his little family with him. And when Prowl spotted an Autobot insignia as well as a medic insignia on the blue and silver seeker, the Autobots welcomed the little group with open arms. And the seeker was soon followed by a white and gold racer, who opened his doors and revealed that the rest of the sparklings were safe. And while the sparklings and Skywarp were taken in to be checked out by Ratchet, Thundercracker, Optimus, and Prowl waited for the two Autobots to identify themselves.

Soon the Seeker and racer transformed, surprising all.

"I felt called to help" replied the white and gold racer," My name is Slugbug and Primus led me here."

"And my name is Kryptonight. We are twins, and when Slugbug felt called, he and I combined and made our way here from Cybertron. And among other news, Megatron is dead. It appeared that Skywarp had fought the tyrant. And since I am a medic, I checked over Megatron's body, to find no more spark, and I helped Skywarp spark his precious little sparklings" stated the Blue and silver seeker, answering the questions he saw in the other's optics.

"Thank you" stated Prowl, still flabbergasted, "and won't you come in?"

Kryptonight and Slugbug smiled, and soon joined in all the fun and chaos. Yes all the sparklings were together, but now that the threat was gone, everyone was able to relax. And soon, more sparklings would be coming. And all were looking forward to that.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This was done as a request by Invader Kathy Starsky on fan fic net. This is based in TF Animated universe. More craziness ensues in this chapter, as Bots are learning how to deal with expecting sparkmates and some are already giving birth, and Megatron finally goes down – here are the results. Christine, Tyler, Clinker, Aquarius, Hornet, Yellow Jacket, Tornado, Black Widow, Darkcloud, Arachnid, Evilstar, Waterrider, Bluster, Skylight, Goldstar, Windsong (with some credit to Invader Kathy Starsky), Sparkbreaker, Responder, Patriot, Hauler, Stripes, Rescue, Windy, Blackeye, Horizon, Starter, Hurricane, Snowstorm, Windstorm, Thunderstorm, Kryptonight, Punchbuggy, Sparkler, Spitfire, Fireball, Showoff, Stinger, Dragonfly, Bolter, Solarflare, Shocker, Sharper, Wingnut, Tone-deaf, and Slugbug are my little creations (yes I know, way too many sparklings). Luckywing is the creation of and used with permission from Safire50777 and Deathwish50777 on DA. This does have slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(several months after Megatron fell at Skywarp's hands)

The Transformers were all living in peace, though the base had gotten quite crowded, and so some of the Autobots had moved into another large abandoned building nearby. Amongst those who had moved over to the second building was Kryptonight and his family, as his mate Hurricane and their triplets mech seekerlings Snowstorm, Windstorm, and Thunderstorm had finally made it to earth. Slugbug had moved in as well, with his mate Luckywing and their two sparklings, a mech named Punchbuggy and a femme named Sparkler. Luckywing and Hurricane were introduced by their mates and were soon welcomed into the group.

Also, of those who moved into the second large building were Starscream, his mate Blackarachnia, and their large brood. Tornado, Blackwidow, Scorponok, Darkcloud, Arachnid, and Evilstar enjoyed playing with the other sparklings while Blackarachnia was happily carrying twin sparklings again, as the brood of 6 was old enough now that they did not have to watch them as closely. Starscream was happy, but was also startled to learn that in a way he was also related to the Twins Slugbug and Kryptonight, as they had had the same creators, though Slugbug and Kryptonight were sparked while Starscream had been constructed by Slugbug and Kryptonight's father, a much older and wiser Starscream (armada).

Thundercracker and his family also moved into the second building, and all the seekers were happy to be together once again. And while Skywarp was asked time and again as to how he defeated the mighty Megatron, Skywarp, who was expecting once again, could only answer that it was by the help of Primus. And that answer was accepted. Not even the little sparklings who Kryptonight and Slugbug had helped rescue knew what had happened, as Primus had temporarily blinded them during the fight, and so it was left at what Skywarp said. Thundercracker was grateful that Kryptonight and his twin had come along and helped deliver Blackeye, Horizon, and Starter safely.

And the last group that moved to this new building was Jetfire and Sari, who had their own little ones, Fireball and Showoff. And while Jetfire and Jetstorm would have loved to stay in the same place, they realized that in order to keep things straight, one would have to move over to the building next door. And so, Sari, figuring that Christine and Sentinel would want to remain where they were, suggested that she and Jetfire should move over to the other building.

In the main base, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet were busy watching their 8 little sparklings, though most were well behaved. Responder, Patriot, Hauler and Stripes were always well behaved, though Responder tended to get grumpier faster than the other three, and these four always did well in watching Rescue, Windy, Clinker, and Aquarius. Optimus smiled, as did Ultra Magnus, as these were the future of the transformers race. Ratchet was grumpier once again, and Bulkhead was happy, as both were expecting more sparklings to add to the mix, though each was only carrying one sparkling. But, since the four were bonded, the 8 little sparklings learned that it was much harder for them to get away with things, as one of the four always seemed to catch them.

Christine, who married Sentinel, was expecting again even as she was teaching little Tyler how to walk. Sentinel was starting to learn that maybe it was not so bad to be a human as he had learned to love Tyler and Christine. Prowl and Jazz were happy as well, as their three oldest – Goldstar, Windsong, and Sparkbreaker were staring at the newest edition to the family, a red and gold femme named Spitfire who just seemed to lavish in all the attention. Bee and Wasp were happy as well, as Hornet and Yellow Jacket were teaching their little sisters, Stinger and Dragonfly, how to walk. It was a lovely little family.

Blurr and Jetstorm, whose little ones Waterrider, Bluster, and Skylight, were growing quickly, had also welcomed new sparklings, a royal blue aerial mech named Bolter, and a yellow aerial femme named Solarflare. And deciding that they were busy enough at this point, Blurr and Jetstorm held off on having anymore, enjoying all the sparklings, not just their own, which surrounded them.

Optimus, aside from being a parent and a sparkmate, was thankful that the war was over and that all was as it should be. But there was one thing that bothered him, and it was the last two Cons that they had decided not to send back to Cybertron – Lugnut, who had recently sparked two little ones that Megatron had impregnated the bot with, two little femmes, silver in color – one having black lining while the other had red lining, named Shocker and Sharper. Lugnut remained in the brig with the other Con that had been saved – Blitzwing, who seemed to love the little sparklings like his own. And unknown to the Autobots, when Ratchet had taken the little ones one time to make sure that they were healthy, Blitz and Lugnut had bonded, and now Blitzwing was expecting.

Lugnut, who had been battling depression until bonding with Blitzwing, realized that he could go on and that he could be an Autobot. And thankfully, Lugnut decided to refrain from the "glorious leader" crap that he was so famous for, as Megatron was long gone, and Lugnut had finally come to accept that things were going to be different and Megatron was not going to be coming back – ever. All the large one opticked bot had left of the former leader were the two innocent little femmes, who looked up to the large bot like an infant to a parent. Even the thick as molasses Lugnut soon realized that the war was pointless and that the little sparklings deserved better. The big cargo plane was soon glad that he had bonded to the delicately balanced yet unbalanced triple changer Blitzwing, as it meant that the big cargo plane did not have to raise the little ones alone.

And after having spent several more months in the brig, Blitz, heavily pregnant, and Lugnut were allowed outside the brig and to join the larger group. The two little femmes that Lugbut had sparked were eager to play with the rest of the sparklings. Blitzwing's Icy personality watched over the two femmes like a hawk until he realized that none of the other bots were going to harm the precious little femmes.

Later that night, when Lugnut and Blitzwing were curled up in bed, Blitz suddenly felt like something was very wrong, and tried hard to wake up his lug of a sparkmate. Lugbut slowly came online only to find his sparkmate panicking.

"What's wrong, Blitz?" asked Lugnut, not having noticed the oil all over the berth just yet.

"I don't know, but I am in pain and something inside me, I think it asploded!" shouted the panicked triple changer.

It was then that Lugnut looked down on the berth and saw the oil and knew what was coming. Lugnut quickly grabbed the triple changer and headed for the med bay, where ratchet was just checking up on Bulkhead and Blackarachnia's pregnancies.

"Ratch! We got incoming" yelled Lugnut as he laid Blitz on a med bay berth, causing Ratchet to swear.

Ratchet quickly sent Bulkhead and BA on their way before dealing with the two lugs that had just entered the makeshift med bay. It was only then that Ratchet realized what was going on. Ratchet worked quickly, and soon Blitz sparked two little mechs, a purple and green triple changer named Wingnut and a Khaki and green cargo plane named Tone-deaf. Lugnut and Blitz were extremely happy and from then on, all the transformers lived on in peace and harmony.


End file.
